


Home

by mynamjo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: I'm not even going to add anything, Other, Smut, weird tree shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot leaves and when he comes back home Rocket is very happy to see him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ**
> 
> Guys this is actually the worst shit I have ever written, my beta left and I'm upset. I'm just uploading it because for some reason I can't write knowing that this story was never uploaded. I'm so sorry that this is so bad. It's not really meant to be read, jut uploaded for my own sanity.

Groot had been gone for a week. They had had a mission that involved some very delicate negotiation and the team had decided that Rocket and Drax should stay back. 

Both men had fought tooth in nail to come but they were over ruled by the all might Star Lord . 

Rocket hadn’t even thought about the fact that him and Groot had never spent that long away from each other. He had been too angry to think about anything except the fact that he had to stay home. 

It wasn’t till that night that the feeling of being alone sunk in. For the most part him and Groot slept together every night. 

The Floral Colossus would grow himself around the room and Rocket would burrow into the warm space Groot would make for him. 

The week had been one of the raccoon’s hardest yet. He slept less than he did when him and Groot hand been thrown into that jail on the ice planet. 

Rocket refrained himself from clinging to Groot the moment the three of them got home. He stood back and said a proper hello before retreating into his room. He pretend not to see the hurt look on Groot’s face when he left. 

It had been an hour since then and things were settling down everyone but Groot had returned to their rooms.

Rocket walked into the makeshift living room aboard the ship. Groot was sitting alone on the large couch in the center of the room looking sad. 

The raccoon looked around before finally speaking. “is any one around?” 

“I am Groot!” 

“Good, good,” Rocket said. The raccoon began to strip out of his uniform as he approached the   
Flora colossus. 

Completely naked the raccoon crawled into Groot’s lap and began to rub himself along the mans bark.

“I am Groot?” 

“You don’t smell right. You smell like other people and dirt.” Groot smiled and lifted the raccoon up higher so he could rub against his face. 

Rocket began to purr and Groot rustled his leaves in a way that represented laughter. “I am Groot!”   
“Of course I missed you! You were gone for so long” 

Groot ran a hand through the raccoon’s fur on his back. “I am Groot” 

“I couldn’t sleep without you either. It was horrible.” Rocket said pulling away so he could look Groot in the eyes. 

The Floral Colossus bumped his flat mouth against the raccoon’s in an odd version of a kiss. It wasn’t easy for them but it still felt amazing. 

“I am Groot” 

“Where did they all go? When will they be back?” Rocket asked eagerly when Groot told him everyone was gone. 

“I am Groot.” Groot said with a smile. 

Rocket scoffed. “Two hours is not enough time” Groot just laughed. The Floral Colossus stood up making sure to keep Rocket attached to him. 

Groot walked them into their “room.” The space was more of an open nook tucked away into the back of the ship. Because of Groot’s size it was the only place he could comfortably sleep. 

The nook was nice but it made it hard for the two of them to be alone together. 

“No more week long trips with out me got it.” 

Groot sat down and spread his legs giving rocket a place to sit between them.

Groot nodded and smiled down at the raccoon. He moved one of his hands to run through the fur on Rockets stomach. 

The raccoon sundered and pushed his hips up. Groot teased the raccoon, running his fingers along Rockets stomach getting closer and closer to his cock with each stroke. 

“Come ON!” Rocket begged. “It’s been too long.” Normally Rocket liked the teasing but he missed Groot this week and he wasn’t in the mood. 

The Floral Colossus smiled and wrapped his hand around the raccoons cock. 

Rocket sighed in relief at the feeling of Groot's ruff hand. Rocket clawed at the Floral Colossus while pushing his hips up looking for more. 

“I am Groot” I've got you. Groot said softly moving his hand faster along the raccoons shaft. Rocket pushed back against Groot. He could feel the Floral Colossus growing hard. His reproductive branches curled around themselves creating a shaft like appendage. 

“Wait hold on, I need you inside me.” Rocket said pulling away from Groot. Groot shuddered at Rockets words.   
“I am Groot” 

“I’m getting it.” Rocket said standing up on shaky legs. He moved over to the dresser they had and pulled out a big bottle of lube. 

Rocket sucked in a deep breath when he turned around. Groot was leaned back with his mouth open stroking himself slowly. 

“Fucking hell!” Rocket said. “Stop or I’m going to come before we get to do anything else.” 

“I am Groot” Groot said with a smile. 

Rocket rolled his eyes. “You would like that!” 

“I am Groot.” 

Rocket nodded when he got back over to Groot. The raccoon moved so that he was on his hands an knees. Groot brushed his tail out of the way. 

“I am Groot?” Groot said sticking a hand out for the lube. Rocket nodded shakily and handed the lube back. 

Groot grunted before filling his palm with the thick liquid. Rocket hummed and pushed his ass back silently pleading. 

The Floral Colossus moved one slick finger to the raccoons rim. He pushed in knowing that the raccoon was not in the mood to take things slow. 

“Please Groot” Rocket begged. Groot gently slid two more fingers inside the raccoon. Rocket gasped at the stretch. It had only been a week but he had missed the feeling of Groot’s finger inside of him and the way he stretched around them. 

“I am Groot?” 

“Yes I ready, please.” 

Rocket stood up and turned to face his lover. Groot picked up the raccoon and moved him so that he was positioned right over his cock. 

“I am Groot?” 

“Yes. It’s ok.” Groot smiled and lowered the raccoon. 

“Oh God!” Rocket whimpered out as he stretched around the Floral Colossus’s cock. Groot let out a harsh breath as Rocket sunk the rest of the way down. 

They both waited taking in the lost feeling of each other before Groot picked the raccoon up and dropped him down again. 

Rocket let out a harsh whimper. “Oh God!” He said softly burring his head into Groot’s chest. 

“I am Groot.” 

“I know you won’t leave for so long again.” Rocket said. They were both silent as Groot fucked himself slowly into Rocket. 

“I am Groot.” missed you, missed this so much. I love you. 

Rocket whimpered at Groot’s words and wrapped a hand around his cock. He would never admit it to anyone but he loved to hear how much Groot cared about him. 

“Come on Groot fuck me harder!” Rocket pleaded doing his best to raise his hips on his own. The Floral Colossus rustled in laughter but obeyed the raccoon. 

Rocket tugged harshly at his own cock. 

“I am Groot” Groot said looking down at Rockets hand. “I know I’m close too.” The Floral Colossus spread his legs a little wider before stiffening. 

Groot came hard, lifting Rocket up just in time so not as to hurt him. “Oh God!” Rocket yelled tipping his head back as he came.

Both men collapsed into each other. 

“I love you.” Rocket said truthfully rubbing a paw over where Groot’s heart would be. Groot ran a hand over the raccoons body and fluffed out his tail. 

“I am Groot.” 

“Yeah I guess we do need to clean up. It’s your fault though.”

“I am Groot!” 

“Because when you come it’s like a fucking pressure washer.” 

Groot rolled his eyes at his lovers words. He moved his head down and Rocket crawled up so that they could kiss. 

“But sleep first ok.” Groot nodded in agreement and laid back. He was happy to be home.


End file.
